lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolution 4
Revolution #4 are an professional e-wrestling tag team consisting of Jude Maxwell and Eddie B.. Together, thet compete in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on the Inferno brand. Biography Eddie B. and Jude Maxwell only have one thing in common. They can not stand the Illuminati. While each has their different reasons for this, the seemingly reluctant tandem both began their journey towards a Revolution at LPW Body Count, which marked the return of the Illuminati. At the event, Eddie was a contestant in the Deathcube match for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship along with Villiano 187, The Rabbi, Hatchet Ryda, Wevv Mang and then champion X. Upon entering the match last, Eddie proceeded to dominate a large portion of the match, causing the eliminations of X and Rabbi during the match. Seemingly poised to win the championship as the match came down to Eddie and a beaten down Hatchet, Hatchet pulled off the huge upset and defeated Eddie to win the title. Just then, D. Hammond Samuels with Krimson Mask and Little Red Riding Hood in tow, publicly ran down Hatchet due to what Samuels saw as a lack of marketability as champion. During this, a riot began to escalate in the prison where the event was held and Insanity Color Commentator SoL ended up double-crossing Eddie, a man who SoL had shown much support to as the Illuminati was reborn. Eddie, completely furious at the treatment he had received despite spending much of the preceding 14th cycle as Samuels' gun for hire, vowed revenge. Before that, however, a sore Eddie managed to defeat defending champion Al and Ultramarcus in a triple threat match to win the LPW Western States Heritage Championship for a record breaking second time at LPW Sacrament (2009). Meanwhile, Jude Maxwell was riding a wave of momentum as the holder of the LPW Television Championship and fast approaching the greatest start ever seen by a LPW newcomer. Maxwell himself saw the events at Body Count as a slap in the face of much of the new blood in LPW, particularly Hatchet, who he had developed a great friendship with backstage. Rumors began to stir that Eddie and Jude would align to gain retribution, and to counter that, Samuels booked Eddie to defend the Western States Heritage Championship against Jude at Inferno 15.3's Night of Champions. In a grueling yet respectful contest which saw Jude pushed like never before, Jude defeated Eddie to become LPW's only dual singles champion. In an rare show of respect that has since been written off as a moment of weakness, Eddie shook Jude's hand. Jude's jubilation would be short-lived as Samuels immediately stripped Jude of BOTH the WSHC and the TV title, but Son of Repoman used his one executive decision per show, as endowed to him by LPW's Board of Directors, and reinstated Maxwell as WSHC. In retaliation, Samuels booked himself and Krimson Mask to face Jude and Eddie at Inferno 15.4, hoping to take advantage of Eddie's poor track record in tag contests as well as his supposed inability to co-exist with those able to best him. In a scintillating matchup, Samuels' risk proved unwise as Eddie and Jude co-existed long enough to defeat the former LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship holders, with Eddie pinning Samuels following Lowered Expectations. While Eddie saw this as a one time thing, the chemistry shown as well as the success of the endeavor left intrigue for Eddie. Opportunity struck again as Jude and X were scheduled to face White Falcon and Mass Chaos at LPW All-Stars. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, X was unable to participate so Eddie was asked by Son of Repoman to fill in so that Jude wouldn't lose his first match under dubious circumstances. Eddie at first refused, but after remembering how his ill-fated endeavor with The Next Ones went down, Eddie chose to fill in, on the grounds that 'Maxwell didn't deserve to go through what I did.' In another outstanding match, Eddie and Jude were victorious after Jude pinned Falcon following Lowered Expectations from Eddie. Now deciding that they will be allies, Eddie and Jude rechristened themselves Revolution #4 and are together not only to right personal wrongs, but to take down who they believe is responsible for the turmoil in LPW and their personal careers, depending on who you ask. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Welcome to Abbey Road, Motherfucker!'' (Jude places victim in position for Helter Skelter, EB4 rushes in and blasts victim in the back of the head with Lowered Expectations 2K9, which causes the victim to spin around as Jude nails Helter Skelter) **''Televising the Revolution'' (EB4 delivers Lowered Expectations: Uncut to the head of opponent trapped in Jude's Twist and Shout hold) *'Favorite moves' **Spinebuster (Jude)/Jump Heel Kick Enziguri (EB4) **Sky High (EB4)/Neckbreaker (Jude) **Canadian Backbreaker Rack Drop (Jude)/ 'Air EB4' Ghetto Stomp (EB4) *'Theme music' **''"Moment of Clarity" (DJ Danger Mouse remix)'' by Jay-Z and The Beatles Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Western States Heritage Championship - Jude Maxwell; 1 time, current Match history External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams